Brachiosaur (Final Fantasy VI)
The Brachiosaur, also called Brachosaur and Bracsaur, is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. It lurks in the Dinosaur Forest and is the game's most powerful regular enemy, with HP and strength rivaling that of most bosses. Battle The Brachiosaur starts almost every battle by casting Disaster, which causes numerous status ailments on the party. Its physical attack is powerful, and its special attack, Spin, will most likely kill a character. It uses Meteor, and on its fourth turn has a 33% chance to cast Ultima, which likely means a Game Over unless the party is at a very high level. Brachiosaur is weak to Ice. The Brachiosaur is dangerous, but worth fighting. Defeating it earns the party ten Magic Points and they rarely drop the rare Relic Celestriad, which cuts the MP cost of spells to one. Ribbons can be stolen from them as well, and they give a great amount of experience. Strategy Blizzaga spells are most effective. Other characters should use Defense-ignoring attacks to maximize the damage done and kill the Brachiosaur quickly before it uses Ultima. It is recommended to have Celes in the party, since she can absorb Ultima with Runic. Sabin's Phantom Rush, Shadow's Throw weapons/scrolls, Locke's Valiant Knife, and Setzer's Fixed Dice all ignore Defense and will do high damage. Edgar and Mog can equip Dragoon Boots and Dragon Horns to use powerful Jump attacks if they are using a spear. Since Brachiosaur is only a normal monster, Relm or Gogo equipped with a Fake Mustache can control it, and while the Brachiosaur is controlled, the party can attack it with spells without fear of retaliation. Another easy way to defeat it is to use the Vanish-Doom bug, which can kill it before it gets to attack. Coliseum Setup Bet Saucer for Cat-Ear Hood Bet Save the Queen for Apocalypse Betting a Saucer in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Brachiosaur for the rare and powerful Cat-Ear Hood. When faced in the Coliseum, it only uses physical attacks. One of the easiest ways to beat Brachiosaur at the Colosseum involves using Locke equipped with a Mirage Vest, Genji Glove, Master's Scroll, Ultima Weapon, and Valiant Knife. The Mirage Vest will nullify Brachiosaur's first couple of attacks, giving Locke time to attack and kill the Brachiosaur with eight attacks per turn. The Brachiosaur's simplified attack patterns in the Coliseum make it a good place to stock up on Ribbons. The player should equip Locke with the above set-up, but two Thief's Knives instead of the Ultima Weapon and Valiant Knife. This lets Locke attempt to steal eight times per turn. Alternatively, replacing the Genji Glove with a Thief Glove allows four attacks per turn, but lets Locke do more damage with a stronger weapon and lets him equip a shield to prolong his survival. Even if the player fails to defeat the Brachiosaur, it is a worthwhile loss of a Saucer if they can successfully steal a Ribbon. The player can also use Mog or Gau equipped with a Snow Scarf and a high-defense shield and helm to reach 255 defense, meaning that the Brachiosaur will deal no damage. AI scripts Normal Script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Disaster (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Meteor (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Snort (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Ultima (33%) 5th Turn: Spin (100%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) Coliseum Script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (50%) or Spin (50%) Etymology The Brachiosaur shares its Japanese name, "Burakioreidosu," with the Brachioraidos from Final Fantasy IV, Vlakorados from Final Fantasy VII, and Th'uban from Final Fantasy X. Though the four all share the same Japanese name, to date "Burakioreidosu" has been translated a different way in every game in which the enemy appears. Related enemies *Primeval Dragon *Gold Dragon *Shield Dragon ru:Брахиозавр Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies